Si la vez
by lindajhoa1
Summary: ¿Naruto buscando desesperadamente a kakashi? el ninja copia no se deja encontrar...Hasta que no aguanta sus emociones y se expresa con el rubio amante del ramen (mal resumen pero bueno) Kakasaku oneshot disfrutenlo es cortico :3 franco de vita y sin bandera no apto para no amantes de un kakashi melancolico "para los que aman el kakasaku" la nenita.


**Si la vez *kakasaku***

**Capitulo único:**

Allí estaba, hace cuanto que no lo veía ¿Una? ¿Dos ? ¿Tres semanas? Bah, hasta la noción del tiempo perdió, ¿Que hacia allí?, no se tan solo ...tal vez para desahogarse, para que sepan - "ella sepa"- Que esta bien. El rubio muchacho lo miraba preocupado, como odiaba esa mirada...esa misma mirada que el chico le dio la noche que lo consoló al el llorar como un niño...No perdería tiempo tan solo diría que esta bien...aunque esa noche-como la anterior- sus sentimientos mandan.

Observaba al hombre de cabellera plateada...el que lo enseño, lo guio, el que una vez fue su sensei, en ese estado tan...deteriorable le dolía, llevaba semanas buscándolo, pero el siendo el ninja copia, uno de los mejores anbus nunca pudieron darle pista, el era el que lo buscaba dia y noche sin descansar no podía evitar estar preocupado por el...hasta que esa apagada noche, en uno de sus recorridos cerca del monte Hokage-donde descansaba después de buscar por la zona- Se le apareció justo frente a el, pero al observarlo bien una gran tristeza y lastima se filtro por su ser.

-Kakashi...-Dijo la ahora apagada voz del rubio que se acerco al hombre peliplata que se apoyaba en el barandal mirando a las afueras de Konoha.

-**Si la vez – Rompió** el silencio no quería dar explicaciones seria directo- **Dile que...- **El rubio suspiro con tristeza sabia muy bien de quien hablaba- **Que me has visto mejorado- **Dijo sin dar la cara, que ironía tan mejorado que causaba lastima- **Y que hay alguien a mi lado que... me tiene enamorado- **Si, había alguien a su lado, decidió darle la oportunidad a Anko, tan solo para poder olvidarla, pero de eso había una gran mentira, el no estaba enamorado y nunca lo estaría de Anko ni de otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Naruto bajo la cabeza sin aun quitar su mano del hombro del peliplata, el cual no le daba la cara...tal vez no tenia suficiente fuerza para encararlo no quería volver a llorar como un niño al igual la vez que el lo consoló al Sakura abandonarlo, lo entendía... como lo entendía, y le daba dolor ver sufrir a alguien tan importante para el así como le daba dolor que Sasuke estuviera sumergido en la venganza.

-**Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado-** Mintió, contaba las horas, los minutos desde su partida, cada segundo de no tenerla cerca, de no besarla, de que no fuera suya de...no ser feliz- **Que no me ha quitado el sueño**- No dormía pensando en ella, en aquellas noches donde la hacia su mujer, con cariño entregándole su alma fundiéndose con ella, esas noches de recordarla de sufrir de llorar- **Y que lo nuestro esta olvidado- **Cada palabra que decía le destruía cada vez mas y mas el corazón, era una fuerte tormenta de sentimientos que ningún hombre o ser vivo soportaría.

Notaba la gran tristeza de Kakashi al decir eso, notaba sus manos enguantadas apretar fuertemente el barandal del que estaba apoyado, por dios hasta un civil notaria eso.

-**Dile que yo estoy muy bien –** Ladeo la cabeza al decirlo, con una triste sonrisa lo menos que quería era preocuparla – **Que nunca he estado mejor** – Una vez lo estuvo, y era cuando estaba ella a su lado...su corazón se apretaba tanto que sentía que algo se le arremolinaba en su cabeza – **Si piensa que tal vez me **muero** ¿por que ella no esta? ¡Que va! - **Tan solo no vivía, sin ella el no llamaba vida, tan solo era otro cuerpo arrastrado por el viento que sopla el destino-**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer-**El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sakura no soportaría escuchar eso por parte de el hombre que ella amo, pero si es por el lo diría, iba a interrumpirlo, se notaba que no comía estaba muy flaco, que no dormía eso no era vida...-**Aunque pesándolo mejor dile que ya-**Suspiro-**No me ves- **El joven muchacho bajo la cabeza, dolido, dispuesto a acercarsele a su sensei, camino lentamente no quería que desapareciera.

Sin decir nada lo apretó fuertemente del hombro, para que no escapara, y con todas sus fuerzas lo rebuto, lo abrazo, el peligris no hacia movimiento alguno, cuando el rubio escucho pequeños sollozos.

**-Dile también...Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar**- Interrumpió el desolador silencio de la noche-**Mejor dile que yo estoy muy bien...aunque yo se muy bien que no -**Sonrió melancólico- **Que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco por favor-**Silencio, el rubio no protestaba, había aflojado el agarre, tan solo tenia su mano en el hombro del mayor** creía** que eso era todo-**Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya...-**Volteo y miro directamente al rubio, y tal como el hizo puso su enguantada mano en el hombro de el y apretó con fuerza- **No me vez...-**Susurro para soltarlo y alejarse un poco de el.

-Kakashi, yo-suspiro- ¿no te veré?-Pregunto con idiotez, pero a la vez con dolor.

-Claro que si Naruto -Intento sonreír- Yo estaré para ustedes, así sea desde las sombras, Hasta luego- Desapareció, dejando una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, el cual de una vez se dirijia a la casa de la pelirosa.

**Fin capitulo unico.**

**HOLAS, LES TRAJE ESTE MINI-ONE SHOT INSPIRADO, CON LA CANSION "SI LA VEZ" FRANCO DE VITA Y SIN BANDERA, ES UN FIC MELANCOLICO, DONDE SE MUESTRA A NUESTRO QUERIDO SENSEI SUFRIENDO :( VA DEDICADO A LOS DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK "PARA LOS QUE AMAN EL KAKASAKU" PARA QUE VEAN QUE SU ADM "LA NENITA" NO LOS ABANDONA Y LOS AMA :D PROXIMAMENTE ACTUALIZACION DEL CROSSOVER "KAKASAKU A LA INUYASHA" Y TAMBIEN DEL FIC "PROPUESTA INDECENTE" BUENO BESOS, ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS... PODRE CORREGIR O ALARGAR ESTA HISTORIA SOLO COMENTEN ;)**

SAYO...

**la nenita.**


End file.
